Transference ErikCharles
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Erik sits in the park random humans walking passed looking at him like he is just a lonely old man, to his dismay, that is exactly what he has become. Until HE walked back into his life.


Fic: Transference (oneshot)

Paring: Erik/Charles

Warning: I only know by the movies so if it is effed by the comic book standards I am sorry.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Summary: Erik sits in the park random humans walking passed looking at him like he is just a lonely old man, to his dismay, that is exactly what he has become.

A/N: So I just found out about the scene after X Men 3 where Charles comes back in another guys body, so I got this idea where after everything Charles and Erik finally get the chance to reunite, just like they had started.

X

Erik formerly known as Magneto, Erik before and now Erik again,

He was alone, utterly and unabashedly alone. He didn't have Mystique, Raven is her name now, he had made the mistake of leaving her after she became only human, and now that's what he had become, only human, alone and old.

The other thing that haunted his thoughts as he starred at the empty seat in front of him and the untouched chess set was the very moment his lifelong friend, yes his friend, he could finally admit it, had passed, before his eyes.

Magnet-Erik had something to do with that, he had pushed Jean beyond her mental strength when Charles had only been trying to help.

Erik let out a sigh and rubbed his face in his hands, many years ago he had played a big part in making Xavier's life difficult, he had caused him to live in a wheelchair, and now he had caused his death, all Charles ever tried to do was help the mutant race, in anyway he could, and help the humans co exist with them.

All Erik wanted to do was kill them all.

Magneto sighed and covered his eyes as tears threatened to fall, he hadn't cried in many years, hadn't cried since the night he had left Charles bleeding and paralyzed on that beach, hadn't cried one tear, not for losing Raven, not for losing anything, only Charles could invoke these emotions in him this was something he had spent his entire life since 1962 trying to deny.

Magneto managed to gather himself and lower his hand back to rest on the arm rest of the park seat he was sitting in, he just needed a moment, needed to collect his thoughts, figure out what to do now.

_Magneto _the projection made the had-been metal bender shake in his seat.

He could've sworn he had heard Charles in his head, he hadn't heard him since he was a young man, hadn't allowed it, Magneto gulped perhaps he had begun to go mad in sorrow.

_Erik. _Okay this is getting weird, Erik turned and looked in every direction seeing no one but playing children and their parents some other passers by but no Charles Xavier.

A man stood in front of him on the other side of the chess table and looked down at him, Magneto quirked a brow as he studied the man in his mid forty's that was currently looking down at him, Magneto cocked his head to the side.

"May I help you?" he asked a little more courteously than he had meant too.

"Hello, Magneto." The man replied his voice soaked in that tone that Erik could recognize anywhere, he outright gasped and stood abruptly.

"Charles." He breathed and his brows furrowed, as his eyes traveled his body and stopped once again on his face, he noticed right away though the mans eyes were now green and not the piercing blue he had become accustomed he recognized immediately the kindness that always emanated from his lifelong friend,

and thought this new body didn't reflect even in the slightest that of his friend he still managed to sport that unmistakable smile.

"It is I, old friend." He replied, Erik took another look studying the man in front of him, he could stand once again, stand quite straight actually, and was somewhat taller than Erik, this was something he brushed off and didn't want to mention.

"But how?" he asked circling the table to look at him closer.

"Well, say if you could transfer ones consciousness' to another body, then perhaps the possibility-" Charles was cut off.

"Are you saying you took someone else's body to save yourself?" Magneto interrupted somewhat shocked at what he heard.

"Not exactly, the mans brain was dead, I merely took his body." He replied, Erik sighed and nodded now understanding.

"Why are you here? Why come and find me." He asked, Charles tapped his fingers on the chair in front of him and smiled softly,

"Well, I just thought you should be the first to know and I was hoping that…" he hesitated and glanced down swallowing roughly, Magneto quirked a brow.

"Never mind." He added and turned to leave. "This was a mistake." He said as he turned to walk away. Magneto caught up with him and turned him around with a hand on his elbow.

"You should know, how horrible it was to watch you die, I had tried to apologize so many times before for all the pain I have caused you, but I never could form the words, I am sorry Charles." He said and dropped his head, all his pride was gone, he was a lowly old man, a human no longer a mutant, no longer superior, he had nothing and no one.

"Erik, I had forgiven you the moment it happened, I wish I had told you that before now." He replied and pulled out from his hand that still grasped his arm, Erik nodded, Charles sighed

"Erik, I'm going back to the mansion, but I wanted to ask you first before I did." He said almost as if he were asking for permission to speak, Erik nodded his understanding.

"I was hoping I could ask you, now that the fight is over, we have both lost, your cause is broken and so is mine, I was hoping now that its all been said and done, perhaps you would like to come back with me, I was hoping perhaps you would like to start over, we have always been friends simply friends on other sides of the law." Charles replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do care for you, my friend, I always tried to protect you and yours from the authorities, you just made it downright impossible sometimes." He added, Erik smirked and nodded he knew he did indeed, he knew Charles never told the government everything he knew, he knew Charles tried to protect him, up to the point where Charles battled himself on what was right and what was wrong.

"Charles, as good as all of that sounds, how would your students accept me." He replied and shook his head. "It is too late for making amends, too much damage has been done, they would never trust me." He replied in defeat.

"Erik, I could make them trust you, I could make them think you had never been against us." Charles replied Erik stared at him for a moment reaching up to take his hat off and brushed his fingers through his gray locks, Charles glancing up to watch as he did, Erik drooped his head for a moment in thought.

"You would do that for me?" he asked finally his gaze moving to look at Charles once again.

"I would." He replied, this was against everything Charles believed, using his mutation to manipulate people, and not only people but those whom had grown to trust him.

"I cant ask you to do that, Charles." He replied, Charles reached up to cup one cheek in his hand.

"You don't have too." He replied, and looked down his voice dripping with compassion, after all of these years, after all they had been through together and apart, Charles would still give everything for him, even that which he had spent his entire life trying to avoid.

"Charles, no I cannot allow you to do that." He replied, Charles' lifted his head once again and nodded, accepting the reply which he had expected, he didn't think even in the state he was in that Erik would ever join him, not now, not ever.

"But I will go in spite of it." Erik replied, Charles gaped at him for a moment, this man never ceased to surprise him, so many years and he still didn't have him figured out.

"Erik, are you saying you will come back with me?" he asked, Erik nodded, the youthful Charles, Erik had spent that time training with had come out for a few moments, what Charles was asking was absurd but it was something he had waited forever to ask.

"Yes, if you will have me." He replied, Charles flashed him a large grin, one he hadn't since he was a young man, not since before that day on the beach when his life changed, he hadn't smiled a full grin since that day, something twisted in Erik's stomach, he wished he could have seen it on Xavier's face, the one he had grown old with, but accepted the new grin Charles now shared, Magneto tried to stand up straighter.

"I knew this day would come, I had always hoped." He replied, Erik smiled softly.

"My friend, so have I." he replied, Charles stepped forward somewhat eyeing the man in front of him, his hair was now silver with age, his skin pale and his features older but he was still the man he had always loved, Charles had tried to convince himself that he had stayed single for the sake of his students but in truth, Erik had taken that piece of his heart long ago, and never had the decency to give it back.

"I think there's something you should know." Charles added, and dropped his head nervously, and gulped, he had waited long enough, it was time he told the man what he had been thinking, feeling for so many years.

"Yes?" Erik urged.

"Erik, I have loved you since the day I pulled you out of the ocean." He replied, Erik was struck with shock for a moment and took a step back, in hesitation but took the time to weigh the words he had just heard, if he was truly honest with himself, he loved that telepath, he had always defended him against his followers and against anyone else whom threatened him, Erik had always cared of Charles, but he simply couldn't stand by and follow his beliefs, now that was all over, he had done his bid, played his part, now it was time for him to live his life.

"Charles, as much as I cant believe it myself, I believe I love you too." He replied, Charles eyes sparkled and his heart leapt in his chest, he slowly closed the distance between them and cautiously ran a finger over Erik's lips, Erik in turn cupped the telepaths face in his hands, their foreheads touching until they sealed it with a kiss, Charles flooded his mind with love and satisfaction, that hole that had been in Charles' heart had finally healed, slowly they part, and Charles cant help but blush like he used too.

Erik smirked and pulled away, both men glancing about themselves at the crowds that hadn't seemed to notice.

Charles stuffing his hands in his pockets, Erik cleared his throat.

"How miserable we are, look at us and we had just shared our first kiss." Erik couldn't help but joke, Charles laughed to that and nodded.

"Yes, but not our last." He replied, Erik smiled before leaning in to claim his lips once again.

It was bittersweet Erik wished he could Kiss Charles in his body, the one he had spent so long admiring, but it didn't matter, Charles loved him so purely there was nothing that could separate them, not a wheelchair, not a new body.

And after so long, they could finally start living.

The End.


End file.
